How to love!
by Belliatryx13
Summary: Shinokane Hyohaku-shais the Princess of her clan. She is being sent to Konoha to continue her training as a kunoichi and to help with matters of her clan. There she is placed on team 7 as a temporary replacement for Sasuke. As she learns and is trained under Kakashi she finds herself falling for him, but she can't love him. He can't be a king... Right?
1. character and clan info

Naruto Fan-Fiction (TV series)

Kakashi Hatake Love Story

Hyohaku-sha {Hi-Yo-Ha-Koo-Sha} (Meaning: Wanderer) Clan

This clan is known to be "Cursed with vampirism" the clan does drink blood as it is the way the clan gains and replenishes their own chakra. Clan members must drink blood at least once a week to not eventually turn their own blood into chakra and become weak. When drinking a person's blood they know things such as blood type, chemical makeup of the person's blood and other health info.

The clan does not have fangs like "classic vampires" they have to cut and drink from the wound. The clan also has connection with village hospitals to buy donated blood.

Kekkei Genkai is the Kogosei (Photosynthesis): meaning that with their own blood the clan can grow their own plants and herbs. This allows them to know and use Hanakotoba (the language of flowers), Doku no kenkyu (study of poisons)and Kampo (Herbal medicine).

This clan is great with Taijutsu, good with Ninjutsu, very rarely uses Genjutsu, and because of what the clan learns from blood drinking they know basic medical Ninjutsu.

The clan wanders around the Seven lands as merchants and traders because they are seen as cursed. Being called Vampires is an insult to this clan. The world does not see them as normal ninja. Once in awhile they leave a clan member in a village as a "liaison" to help the village and gain something in return.

Shinokane {She-No-Kah-Neh} (Meaning: Death Bell) Hyohaku-sha [Kane -nickname]

Is the Princess of the wandering merchant clan.

She is sent to Konoha to be the "liaison" of her clan and learn how to be a better kunoichi.

Is assigned to be a part of Team Kakashi (Seven) for learning.

Kane fights with Tessenjutsu (war fans) she has five different types of fans:

A Gunpai fan used as a shield also holds a Wakizashi.

Three different Tessen fans one made purely of Senbon needles which are usually poisoned, two completely bladed fans that connect into circle blades she can dual wield.

A Gunsen that has a thin razor blades on the edged but is concealed, it looks decorative and useless.

Personality:

She is overprotective of her clan and one day hopes to be the best leader she can be.

She is very patient, loyal, and calm but if angered can overreact.

In her past time she loves to grow plants and read up on nature.

She knows that she will have to one day pick a great male leader to help lead her clan but secretly yearns for real love.

Naruto Info Sheet: (Before the story begins)

Princess Shinokane Hyohaku-sha

Affiliation: Liaison for Konoha

Current Ninja Level: Chunin

Registration Number:

Date of Birth: Oct. 31st

Age: 15

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Height: 162.56 cm

Weight: 51.3 kg

Blood type: O

Favorite Food: Ramen, Sweet Tea Dangos and Ice Cream

Least Favorite Food: Wasabi

Hobbies: Growing plants, studying and reading.

Assignments: 15 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank


	2. Chapter 1

I sigh as I dip my barefeet in the water of the river I was sitting next to. It had been a long day of traveling and my clan and I were taking our last break before we got to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I didn't quite want to go, as I would be staying there for a long time.

"Something troubling you Princess?" My guard Masao asked, he's been my guard for all my life and like a father to me.

"You know I don't like the idea of leaving everyone, it doesn't seem right. How will I be able to protect them; or even know what's going on if I'm not here?" I rambled my thoughts, I was scared of what I had to do and he knew it.

"Shinokane, we've been over this dear child. You will grow as a Kunoichi and learn more ways to protect your clan, untill then me and the other ninja will be here to guard the clan. Your mother has already promised to write you and let you know everything going on. You will be acting as liaison for the clan so you will always know what the clan and Konoha need to better each other. It is your duty as Princess to the clan, my Lady." He answers. I have heard all this before but I didn't like the answers.

"I know, I know, and I will do it for the better of the clan, but what if I mess up?" I concentrate my chakra on a small patch of ground and make a Death Bell flower grow. I picked the flower and started to play with it.

Don't get me wrong I was excited to go to Konoha, I was born there and wanted to see what it was like. My clan we are the Hyohaku-sha clan. The Wanderers. We are born to be wanderers as we are not really seen as "true ninjas". You see we are as others like to call us "Vampires" we have to drink blood for our chakra and Kekkei Genkai to work.

"You won't mess up, and if you do just remember we all make mistakes sometimes. We're only human." He pats my head and stands up to attention. Silently letting me know my mother had walked to us.

I got up, turning around and bowing. "May I help you, Joo?" Masao asks giving his own bow.

"No, no, Masao it's ok I just came to see my daughter. May I have a moment?" She asks smiling.

"Of course, Joo." He answers back and steps away. Still keeping us in view but giving us privacy.

Beradon'na, my mother and the Queen of our clan, was beautiful. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her purple eyes always seemed to sparkle. She was athletically built but still slim and feminine. She had the aura of a leader and I dreamed of one day being like her. She was a fair and just queen and a wonderful mother.

"Kane, are you still scared?" She asks me leading me back to the river.

"Very, mother. I just don't want to mess up." I answer sitting back down by the river and playing with the Death Bell again. She smiles at me and laughs.

"If I didn't think you could do this I would not be allowing you to Kane. Have I not taught you what you need to know as a trader and a merchant for the last 12 years?"

"Yes mother of course you have. I…" I stumble on my words and think about everything. Since I was 3 years old I was taught and trained in the ways of our clan, everything from my Jutsu to my bargaining skills. I felt better after remembering this. "Your right mother I do know everything I need to. I will just miss you all."

"I will miss you too, Musume." She moves behind me and starts to play with my hair. Unlike my mother's hair, my hair was white, something I gained from my father who died when I was 6, I am 15 now. I also had light blue, lilac eyes the same color as Death Bell flower I was named after. All of my clan had this eye trait. The flower or plant that you could grow with no problem was the color of our eyes. My mother's purple eyes came from the Belladonna flower. We were also named after our plant.

After awhile my hair was in a braid and I was falling asleep.

"Come Musume, you have a long day tomorrow, let us go sleep." She says and guides me back to camp.

The next morning I dress in a blue kimono with white flowers on the skirt. My hair was waving down my back with a few braids utop my head, my circlet crown was on my forehead it had a tourmaline light pink gemstone in it.

"Today you and I will travel with a small guard by carriage to Konoha." My mother tells me. I nod to her letting her know I heard her. I was too nervous to speak at the moment. I get in the carriage and sit waiting to get this over with. I knew I would be fine once I had something to concentrate on.

The journey to Konoha was 6 hours and they felt long to me, but the weather was nice today, with some clouds in the sky. We got to the gate around noon, the two guards and one man in a green jumpsuit seemed bored and tired till they saw us and became alert.

"Please speak your business here in Konoha." One said. My mother answers him in return.

"We are the Queen and Princess of Hyohakus-sha Clan, the Hokage is expecting us today." The guards seem to pause and take us all in. I smile at them and one just stares at me expectantly. I get slightly annoyed as I'm sure he's thinking I'll attack him and drink his blood. Please he doesn't even look appetizing…. I giggle at my thoughts and slightly berating myself at the same time, I should not be thinking like this right now.

"Right I am Might Guy I have been assigned to help you and it will be my pleasure to escort you to the Hokage. You will have to walk I'm afraid but the carriage can stay here in this spot nothing will happen to it." The man in the Green jumpsuit says as my mother and I get out of the carriage and get ready to walk. Masao and my mother's guard Hogo-sha come stand with us.

"Thank you Might Guy." My mother says as I just smile at him. He seemed a tad weird but by his Jonin jacket I can tell he was a ninja.

"Shouldn't we be on our way mother?" I ask.

"Of course, please lead the way Might Guy."

"Right this way." Might Guy starts to walk very fast towards the middle of the village. Everywhere people stared at us as we went by. I was use to this,as we were always stared at either because people knew who we were and were curious to see if the rumor was true or if they didn't and wanted to know who we were. We made our way to a big red dome building, inside there was many desk and offices about. Might Guy led us up a spiral hallway and to the last door on the left. He knocked. "Come in." Came a female voices.

"Lady Tsunade the Queen and Princess of the Hyohaku-sha clan are here." Might answers opening the door to reveal a blond woman.

"Yes Thank you Guy, please let them in." She says as she looks to us. We walk in and she stands and moves away from her desk. She walks in front of us and bows slightly.

"Queen Beradon'na, Princess Shinokane it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Tsunade." We bow respectively "The pleasure is mine, Lady Tsunade." My mother replies. "Did you have a chance to read the report and contract I sent to you? Is there anything you would like to discuss?" My mother asks getting right to business as always.

This contract was about me staying here to train and be a kunoichi under one of their senseis for a while and in return my clan would send rare trades and do business with Konoha. I would oversee these trades and make sure they are fair to my clan as well as Konoha. Also a part of the contract is I will be supplied with blood from the hospital to sustain myself and my chakra.

"I only have one question. Are you sure you want your daughter to be going on missions as well? Some of these missions will be dangerous." Lady Tsunade looks at my mother then to me. I smile at her for her concern.

"That is part of the duties of being a kunoichi, we are aware of the dangers of being a ninja. She may participate in the missions. If something happens in the line of duty all I ask is to be notified. We are a ninja clan, Lady Tsunade." My mother sounded a tad harsh but I knew this was not a subject she liked to discuss.

"Lady Tsunade, I am aware of the dangers and I ask that while I am here under training that I be treated as one of your respected ninja and not a Princess. Of course while on discussing my clan, the contract and trading deals I will ask to be treated as a Princess." I say politely.

"Very well then all that is needed is the signatures, then to discuss the team you will be on." Tsunade then moved to her desk. "Shizune the contract, please." Her assistant then came from the back of the room with papers in her hand, handing one to Tsunade who then signs the paper and move it for us to sign. My mother signs quickly, but I pause. I was nervous, I look at Lady Tsunade, she was watching me curiously, she smiles slightly at me. "Are you ok, Princess Shinokane?"

"Yes, just nervous to be moving here and to meet my team." I answer but sign the papers anyway. I hand them back to her and we sign the copy to be kept with my mother.

"Right Shizune please summon team 7." "Right away ma'ma." Shizune then leaves the room.

"You will be on team 7 under Kakashi Sensei, with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. There is currently no third member of the team and you will be temporarily filling for that spot while you are here." Tsunade says as she sits back down in her chair.

"Can you tell me about them, please Lady Tsunade?" I ask.

"Please as I am now your Hokage just call me Tsunade, no need for formalities, while you are a ninja." She smiles the same smile I gave her earlier. I nod and slightly giggle at how well we were getting along. "Kakashi Sensei is... well, laid back; but a formidable opponent, He graduated the academy early and became one of our Anbu early as well. If you heard of the Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf that is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki is a crazy knucklehead but he is strong and determined, he is currently gone training under the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Sakura Haruno is my apprentice she has amazing chakra control and has potential."

I had heard of the Copy Cat Ninja and of course the 3 Legendary Sannin. Wow I would be training with people who were trained with these amazing ninja. I was terrified but honored.


	3. Chapter 2

After learning who I would be training under I was no longer nervous, but terrified. How would I be able to compete with or even be on their level? Yes I am a princess and a Chunin having had great training under Masao and other great Jonin but the Copy Cat and Legendary Sannin? Oh boy….

"Come in." Tsunade's voice brought me back to reality and I turned to face the door. Here comes my new team…. In came two people, the first whom I assume to be Kakashi Hatake had silver spiked hair, his ninja band was over one eye and he hid most of his face with a mask. The second was a girl with pink short hair, a tad shorter than I and bright green eyes.

"You summoned us ma'am?" Kakashi said, he sounded very bored but his one eye was taking in every detail of the room. Sakura was looking around as well and looked at the 4 of my clan in the room. I smiled at her and she smiled slightly back obviously confused as to who I was.

"Yes Kakashi, do you remember what we discussed a week ago?" Tsunade asked standing up.

"Of course, I am guessing that it was all agreed upon?" Kakashi asks now turning to my mother and I.

"Yes, Kakashi, Sakura, please meet the Queen and Princess of the Hyohaku-sha clan, this is Beradon'na and Shinokane. Princess Shinokane is to be temporarily added to your team. Princess this is your new team, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade informed all of us. Kakashi was not surprised, obviously this was discussed with him, but Sakura was shocked.

"New team member? My Lady…." She seemed to come to her senses then and turned to me. She bowed. "Queen, Princess it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Sakura, but please I may be a princess, but I am going to be a teammate and a fellow Kunoichi no need for formalities." I say smiling. I then turn to my new Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei, it will be an honor training under the Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf."

"Thank you Shinokane, it will be an honor to train you." He says respectively. He then turns to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade have we found where she will be staying? Are we to help her settle in here?"

"Of course, Shinokane, I hope you don't mind staying in an apartment? We really don't have anywhere else open for that long."

"No ma'am that is perfectly fine, being on the road a lot doesn't leave much for belongings. It will suit me just fine. My bed carriage and horse are to go back with my mother of course." I smile. I didn't mind one bit, the chance at normalcy was finally sinking in. No more guards twenty four seven, No more constant formal wear. This may just be exciting and fun after all.

"Right you will be in the same apartment complex as Naruto, your other team mate though we don't know exactly when he will be back from his training. You are in Number 3. Here are your keys. Kakashi, Sakura please take Shinokane to her apartment and help her fit in here, if you have no other questions?"

"Seems all straightforward." Kakashi answers. Sakura just nods tightly, I was worried if she was ok with this arrangement. I turn to my mother.

"Well, mother, will I meet you at the gate later to say our goodbyes?" I ask.

"Yes Shinokane. I will see you then. Have fun with your team" She smiles at me. I bow and turn towards my new team. Now I was terrified again.

Kakashi lead us out of the Hokage building and back into the town. He walks us silently to a tall building a few blocks down. It was a small cute building with a lot of balcony area. We go up to the 3rd floor. There was only one door and I realize that it was small one bedroom houses stacked on top of one and other.

"Naruto's apartment is the one on top of yours. This is your apartment." Kakashi says.

"Thank you." I say as I open the door. The inside was simple it had a small genkan and a medium guest area off to the side was the small kitchen, a bathroom and what I assumed a small bedroom. The apartment had simple furniture as well. A low dining table with 6 cushions to sit at. 2 bookshelves, a small writing desk, the room had a bed and a wardrobe and other shelves on the walls that was it. That was all there was to it. Simple and clean.

"It's so simple, I like it. I wonder if Tsunade will let me use all this balcony area to grow some plants?" I ask as i look out a window.

"You may be able to ask her tomorrow. I'm sure she won't mind." Sakura answers, both of them were still standing in the genkan.

"Would you two like to come in and sit for a while? Get to know each other a little bit?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Sure… umm… Sensei we can do the same warm up we did the first time we met with Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura answered looking at her Sensei for confirmation before she came into the apartment. He nodded and both took off their shoes and came to sit at the dining table.

"Kakashi Sensei you go first." Sakura says. As I wonder who this "Sasuke" is.

"Well like I answered last time… I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" He didn't really tell me much about himself I realize.

"Sensei you really don't say much do you. Well Shinokane, what you should know is he is always late, he likes his pervy books but he is a great teacher.." Sakura says as she shakes her head at her Sensei, I could tell she had respect for him.

"Thank you Sakura, and how about you?" I ask

"Yes well, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like studying medical Ninjutsu, I dislike spicy food, My dream is to bring Sasuke home with Naruto, My hobbies are puzzles and trivia games." She answers. I was starting to get that this Sasuke person was important to the team. " And how about you Shinokane?" She asks me.

"I am Shinokane Hyohaku-sha Princess of the Clan, but please just call me Kane, I like studying plants, herbs and poisons, My dream is to one day be like my mother, the best Queen for my clan, my hobbies are gardening, reading and relaxing by a river." I answer just like they did. "So what now?" I ask still awkward…

"Well what are your abilities and Jutsu?" Kakashi asks.

"Well my Kekkei Genkai is the Kogosei, meaning I can grow plants and herbs with my blood. I am great at defensive Taijutsu, good with normal Ninjutsu like substitution, I don't know any Genjutsu and I am great with Tessenjutsu." I answer him honestly he nods.

"I will have to test you tomorrow. We should all meet at the training grounds tomorrow, Sakura will you please come get Kane tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Sensei, but I do have to ask, umm… not to be rude or anything but just to know…. Umm…" she hesitated for her words as I laughed slightly I knew where this was going.

"Yes Sakura the rumors of my clan drinking blood are true, your not being rude I understand your needing to know and curiosity, however we are not vampires, we don't burn in the daylight, we don't have fangs and we don't eat our victims. We need blood to create our chakra and sometimes grow plants, it's how our Kekkei Genkai works. Any other questions?" I ask her as she stares at me obviously expecting me to be mad.

"So, you don't drain people dry like others say? Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sakura, and though we can drain someone dry of their blood and kill them we rarely do, only our enemies get that treatment, we actually work with all the village hospitals to get donated blood bags for our supply of blood."

"Do you have that arrangement here?" Kakashi asks and I just nod. "Right well we should be heading to the gate now to say goodbye to the Queen and get your things."

"Of course."

The walk to the gate was quiet again but it gave me a chance to see a lot of the village and it's people. Kids ran around the streets happy and most people were going about their business peacefully. I did get a few stares as I walked by but I just smiled at them. As I approached the gate and saw my mother, our guards and Guy there with my carriage and all of my belongings loaded on a small wagon to be taken to my apartment, I finally realized this was it. I didn't know how long it would be till I saw them again. My eyes began to water but I blinked back the tears. I wouldn't cry here, I told myself as I smiled at all of them.

"Mother, Masao, Hogo-sha how did it go with Tsunade after I left?' I asked trying to get my mind off of things.

"It went fine everything is great with the contract. Did you like your apartment, is it comfortable?" My mother asks.

"Yes it's simple and cute…. So I guess this is goodbye then?" I ask dreading this moment, all of my concerns were coming back and I knew that if I didn't get ahold of myself I would breakdown. This would be the first time I ever was away from my mother and clan for more than a week or a month at the most.

"It is not goodbye Musume, we will see eachother again. It is a "see you later". I know that you will make the clan proud and I know that even though I can see your scared and worryed that you will be just fine, and most of all I know that you will make me proud." My mother says as she gives me a tight hug. I smile at her and only nod trying desperately to not let my tears fall.

I now go and hug Hogo-sha. "Please protect my mother and be careful yourself."

"Of course Princess, with my life." Is all he says.

When I get to Masao a tear escapes as I realize he will never be near me anymore, even if I did sometimes get annoyed at the little privacy I did get, I would miss him.

"Come dear child, no crying. I'll see you later, and remember even if you do mess up it's ok cause we all make mistakes, we are only human." He says as I hug him.

I let go and step back next to Sakura. I wave goodbye to them, once out of sight I wipe my eyes and remember that Kakashi, Sakura and Guy are there.

"Shall we get you and your belongings to your apartment now, Kane" Sakura asks politely with a sad smile.

"Yes, thank you Sakura." Is all I say.

We get my small amount of belongings into my apartment and I say goodbye to them. I get dressed into comfortable clothes and decide I'll get things put away tomorrow after training. In my bed I take a while to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up to an alarm going off at 6am. I stumble around to shut it off and get my bearings, remembering that I was now in Konoha. I was always use to Masao waking me up with his annoying knocking. I sigh and remember that I also have my first day of training. I get up and go to my boxes rummaging to find my ninja gear and outfit. I get dressed and strap on my 3 pouches. I brush my hair and braid it. I was in the middle of making sure all of my weapons were clean and my ninja tool pouch was stocked when I heard a knock at my door.

I open it to find Sakura holding a note and a paper sack. She was already ready for the day. "Good morning, Kane, I hope you slept well." She said politely though I could tell this was awkward for her.

"As well as can be in a new area. Thank you. Please, come in. Am I late getting ready?" I say, now worried.

"No actually I'm early because I got summoned by Lady Tsunade. I did bring breakfast just simple sweet rice balls with some fruit. I hope you like it."

"Oh, thank you. Yes please sit. May I ask what Lady Tsunade wanted?"

"It was actually about you. She gave me some more information on you and she would like me to judge you on your medical skills today, also we have to meet her before we go to training with Kakashi Sensei." She explained while unpacking our breakfast.

"Oh well that is fine, I do only know basic medical jutsu nothing special." I said grabbing a sweet rice ball.

We ate in a peaceful silence and when finished I gathered the trash and threw it in the bin. I then grabbed my Tessens and strapped them to me where they go; my big Gunpai on my back, two small tessen on my hips and one small tessen and a gusen on my thighs.

"I haven't seen a tessen that big since I met Temari of the Sand. Though I've never seen small ones like those before."

"I don't know a Temari of the Sand, but would love to meet a fellow Tessenjutsu user. These small tessen are my attacking weapons. I guess you will see them in use today during training if Sensei wishes to see all of my skills."

"That is true. Shall we go see what Lady Tsunade wants."

"Yes, lets." I say walking out the door with her and locking it. I put my keys in my front pouch and head into town with her. It was now around 7:30. The town was just waking up and shops were just opening for business. It was quite peaceful and different than I was use to.

We got to the Hokage's office and Sakura knocked on her door. The same "Come in." Rang like it did yesterday. Sakura and I walk in.

"You wished to see me Lady Tsunade." I say smiling. She looked at me and blinked almost like she didn't recognize me. I guess she expected me to be in a kimono.

"Yes, Shinokane. I realized late last night that I did not give you a copy of the contract and that I also forgot to give you your ninja headband. Here is yours." She says handing me a folder of papers and a leaf headband. I nod and stare at it for a second before I grab the items.

"Is that all ma'am?" I ask.

"Yes there is also a village map there and if Sakura filled you in on your medical test, that will be all, I can't wait to see your results from Kakashi and Sakura."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." I say with a small bow and turn to leave with Sakura.

"Training ground 7 is this way." Sakura says. We go through the village a bit when we hear someone call for Sakura. We turn around to see a blond girl in a purple outfit running towards us.

"Oh, Hi Ino." Sakura answers her.

"Hi, so I heard you got the Hyohaku-sha Princess on your team now. You must be her." She says smiling at me. She was definitely nervous.

"Yes I am Shinokane, but please just call me Kane." I say smiling. Her eyes dart to my smile and I see confusion on her face for a second. No people we don't have fangs...

"Nice to meet you, Kane. So the group is all wanting to meet you and we were wondering if you were free this afternoon for dinner? We were thinking of gathering up at field 9 and having a barbeque. If of course, your ok with that." Ino says still nervous.

"Oh that sounds fun, it's better than dragging you all across the village to meet everyone." Sakura says to me.

"Umm… sure sounds fun, should I bring anything?" I ask, not knowing how these functions are ran.

"Just yourself. Can't wait to see you there, I'm going to go tell the others and help set up." Ino says and runs off.

I shake my head and look at Sakura who is doing the same thing. "Well that should be fun." I say.

"Should be, hardly any of the others believe in rumors." She says.

I am lead through the village where the buildings become more spread out and to an area where there is a bunch of trees and open fields. Sakura comes to a stop next to a huge open field and sits down next to a tree.

"Feel free to sit. Kakashi Sensei is always late." She says relaxing like it is normal. I take off my Gunpai and sit across from her, setting my Gunpai down next to me. Looking around I see a couple of beat up targets hanging from some trees a small distance away. There is also what looks like what use to be training dummies as well. I look down at my lap where I set the papers and my new headband wondering how I should wear it. I tie it to my forehead when I realize I'm not wearing my circlet crown and feel slightly naked. The headband almost helps the feeling go away.

"So tell me about yourself, Shinokane. What's it like being a Princess?" Sakura asks gaining my attention again. I can tell that she's trying to not make sitting with her awkward. I smile at the fact that she is trying to be nice.

"Well in the Hyohaku-sha Clan being a Princess really isn't that special, trust me I have met some, well let's just keep it nice and say, stubborn Princesses. Yes, I am to one day lead my clan as a Queen, but it's definitely tougher than it seems. You have to be fair but just, stern but nice, and sometimes doing things you don't like. I mean it's not all sitting on your butt and ordering people around like some make it out to be. Also the nice formal kimonos do get annoying. They are not comfortable to sit in all day, and there is hardly ever privacy, Masao my guard is with me 24/7 if I am not changing or using the bathroom. I got privacy only if I locked myself in my carriage house. I also worry that even with all of my "Queen training" that I wont be as great a leader as my mother." I say realizing Sakura is staring at me, oops, I think I ranted to much.

"I'm sorry, I just ranted and rambled on." I say embarrassed.

"No, no, it's fine. I have just never had a Princess be so… honest I guess. I have only met two and heard of a third. They just all said it's fun and they loved all the shiny, beautiful gowns and kimonos they got." She says laughing.

"Well, like I said to Lady Tsunade. Traveling doesn't leave much for belongings. I only own three formal kimonos and one funeral kimono. Other than that I have my sleep wear and fighting outfit. And my ciclet if that counts."

"Wow. Is it bad always traveling?"

"No, I don't mind it but I guess, I'm use to it. I love seeing the world and different landscapes but I guess at times it can get lonely. I've done it my whole life even if I was born here."

"Wait you were born here?"

"Yes then whisked away after I was 3 months old."

"Wow are all of your clan like that?"

"Yup."

"Hmm. So why is it lonely if you don't mind me asking.?"

"Well you see the same people everyday, there's hardly anyone new unless we go to a village, but most people ignore us because we're "vampires." I say, air quoting the last word.

"Yeah so I've heard. I'm sorry about my reaction yesterday."

"Oh it's quite alright, I'm used to it honestly. It only bugs me when no one wants to learn the truth."

"I can see why that would bug you. So since we're on the topic, what actually happens when you drink blood?"

"Well for instance if I were to drink a small amount of your blood, I would be able to know your blood type, if you recently had any medicine in your system, if you are healthy, your chemical makeup and other health information."

"Wow and do you keep that information forever?"

"Yes and no. I can choose to keep the blood in my system which forms a bond between that person and I. Our whole clan has this bond. Most of the time like with blood bags we just turn the blood into chakra for our jutsu, we can also heal ourselves with it or we can use some blood from ourselves to make a plant grow in a foreign environment."

"Bond?"

"Yes we can tell if one of our clan members dies, or if one is sick; of course we don't actually know what's wrong without performing a medical check up."

"So interesting, a bond like that must be helpful to your clan"

"Sometimes." I say nodding. "So what about you Sakura? What's being a normal kunoichi like?"

"Well lately it's just been medical training a lot especially with Naruto and Sasuke gone, I haven't been on a mission for a while." She says her face sadening for a second. Again with this "Sasuke" character. I wonder if he was this third member I was temporarily filling in for.

"What was it like growing up here?"

"Oh I love Konoha, the village people are nice and always welcoming, but don't get the shop keepers mad at you. Haha, the academy was fun but I did get stuck on a team with the annoying Naruto Uzumaki."

"He is our third member correct? Why is he annoying."

"Oh, he's so loud and obnoxious, but he grows on you. In the academy he was always pulling pranks on the teachers. On our first day as a team he made an eraser fall on Kakashi Sensei's head and made Kakashi think we were idiots."

"Oh yes, I remember that." Came a voice from behind me that made me jump and reach for my tessen on my right hip. I turn around to see Kakashi Sensei with a book in his face.

"Your late as always." Sakura says standing up.

"Kakashi Sensei… Oh." I say at a loss for words.

"Yes Sakura, I came across an old lady….."  
"Save it Sensei, We've heard this before, well I have, Kane all of his excuses other than probably when he gets summoned from the Hokage are a lie. Haha."

"Oh, Ok." I say. Kakashi just sighs.

"Shall we start now Kane?" He asks sounding bored now.

"Yes what do you want to see first Sensei?"

"Let start with your basics. First a clone jutsu."

I make the hand signs and produce a perfect replica of myself. "What now Sensei?" asks clone me. "Substitution Jutsu." The clone me disappears and another me pops up where she was. Kakashi throws a kunai at it, it puffs into smoke and a log falls to the ground. This goes on for quite awhile. Tranrmation Jutsu, where I turn myself into my guard Masao, then into Kakashi. Chakra control where he then has me climb trees and stand on a river.

"Now for Taijutsu no weapons basic fight now." Kakashi says.

"Right." I say, getting in my normal fighting stance.

Kakashi comes at me with a punch. I easily block and try for a kick at his side. He blocks with his arm and sweep kicks to trip me. I jump and aim for a kick to his back. Dodging he turns around and throws a punch at me. I dodge and aim my own punch to his face. He turns, dodges and lands a kick to my back, making me fall. I stand up quickly doing a back handspring kick to his leg almost making him fall. He jumps back then comes running towards me and disappears last minute. I turn around quickly, not seeing him there, I then look up to see him falling towards me with a kunai in his hand. Rule breaker…. I pull my Gunpai from my back blocking just in time. I swing it towards him and open it all at once, gaining space from him. I close my Gunpai and grab the Tessen from my right thigh and run toward Kakashi. I only get halfway when he throws a couple of Kunai at me. I flip over them and open my Tessen and swing it towards him, causing a few Senbon to fly at him. They hit but he just puffs away. Of course it's a clone! I turn around looking for him only to see more Kunai coming my way. I block them all with my Tessen, again trying to find Kakashi. I can't sense him anywhere either, he must hiding his chakra, the ground below me slightly moves. As I try to dodge a hand grabs my ankle causing me to be pulled, to my neck, in the ground.

"Well done!" I hear Kakashi call, but I'm still unable see him. I concentrate my chakra and slowly make vines grow and help me out of the ground, just as Kakashi jumps in front of me. "Impressive. I've never seen someone get out of that without help."

"I did have help." I smile and pet the vines.

"What else can you do with your Kekkei Genkai?"

"I can make herbs and plants grow, like Death Bell, and if I drain all of my chakra out of the plant I grew, it dies and I can make it into a poisonous powder." I say, as I make the vines die.

"That was amazing." Sakura says, while running towards us.

"Thank you, Sakura." I say, smiling.

"You did well Shinokane, Your defensive maneuvers are great but I definitely want to work on your offensive work." Kakashi says. "Also, Tomorrow I want to see more of how you use your Kekkei Genkai in battle."

"Of course, Sensei, thank you." I smile.

"Well now to see about your medical Jutsu." Sakura says sitting down. I sit down next to her as she takes out a Kunai and cuts her own arm. I flinch but get where she is going with this. I concentrate my chakra and move my hands above the wound to heal it. I do in two minutes. She then asks a bunch of anatomy and other medical questions. As she gets to harder questions is when I have to stop and tell her I don't know the answers to these questions. We stop at that point. "If you were to continue with your medical training you would be a great medical ninja." Sakura says.

"Thank you, Sakura but I am not sure if that is what I want to learn. Maybe I'll change my mind though. Right now I'm just wanting to be a better kunoichi." I say.

I go to my apartment, with the help of my map, and get cleaned up. I then put my belongings away and put up some of my pictures and other knickknacks on the shelves, I finish by putting up all of my books. I then just rest and wait till it's time for the barbecue.


End file.
